


Reglas

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: En todas partes hay reglas.





	Reglas

En todas partes hay reglas.  
  
La sociedad (vampírica y humana) se rige por unas normas que lo condicionan todo. Incluso en el reino animal hay unas reglas determinadas, unas leyes universales, tal y como ha visto (aunque no lo admitirá jamás, porque él no ve esas cosas) en el Discovery Channel.  
  
Por eso, Vishous está convencido de que su amistad con Butch tiene también unas normas. Y el que le haya ( _se hayan_ ) besado es… pasarse por el forro totalmente esas reglas.  
  
Es decir, los amigos _normales_ no se besan, porque no es _lógico_. No se besan, como tampoco dejan de ir al Pit durante cinco putos días, ni se miran incómodos (no sabe si Butch le mira con _asco_ ) durante las comidas.  
  
Aunque, si V lo analiza cuidadosamente, se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, sí tiene _un poco de sentido todo_. Porque él siempre ha sentido esa atracción hacia el poli. Desde que lo empezó a conocer (porque, sí, al principio ese maldito humano le caía mal. Muy mal. Y no sabía qué coño pintaba entre sus hermanos). Es por esa razón por la que no debería ser tan extraño nada de esto.  
  
O sí debería serlo. No está seguro. No lo sabe, joder. Qué irónico. Él, míster Google andante, no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer. _No sabe nada_.  
  
Solo quiere que vuelva Butch. Que le pegue y le llame de pervertido para arriba. O que regrese, un poco (o muy) borracho, pidiendo _perdón por la tardanza, cariño_. Incluso que vuelva aunque solo sea para “sentarse a hablar” como un par de hembras.  
  
Lo que sea, pero que vuelva. Y _pronto_.  
  
O V seguirá consumiéndose en silencio, fingiendo que _todo va bien_ delante del resto de la Hermandad y sin poder mirar a la cara a su _amigo_.


End file.
